Sexy and Oblivious
by KathrynRose916
Summary: Yata let's Anna pick out his outfit for the day and everyone is going crazy. Yata is oblivious and doesn't think anything is wrong with the outfit. But its hard for the other guys to be on an assignment when the chestnut-haired boy is arousing them too much. What will happen? Who will snap first? I do not own K. I do not own the picture.


"Yata, wear this," Anna said, looking up at the brunette. Yata looked at what she had picked out and shrugged. "Take your pajamas off and put these on!"

"Ah, fine," he grumbled. He pulled off his tank top and his stretchy shorts. He sat in front of the child in only his boxers, not even having his beanie on. First Anna took out a button up white shirt and slid it over his shoulders. Yata sighed, but helped her. She buttoned all but the top button. Yata looked confused for a second though. "Why are you dressing me like a little school boy?"

"Cause I want you too," she replied. Yata just shrugged, letting the little girl put a black tie and a semi-tight black v-necked t-shirt on him. Next she picked up the pair of shorts and pulled them up his legs. Anna was the only girl who he acted normal around.

"Hm. Something's not right," Anna said, index finger against her chin. The shorts wouldn't fit over his boxers. She sighed and pulled the shorts back down. "They don't fit with your underwear."

She then proceeded to take those off to. Yata's face turned bright red and he stuttered out. "O-oi!"

"Hold on," Anna said. When she had pulled the boxers off, she pulled the shorts back up. Yata sighed in relief when his crotch was covered once more. Yata thought he was done and was about to get up when Anna pushed his feet up in the air with a pair of socks in her hands. She pulled them on him. They were black and went all the way to his mid-thighs. Yata looked down at them in surprise, but didn't really care. Anna picked up plain black sneakers that fit Yata perfectly. Then they got up and went downstairs to join everyone else. Yata didn't think anything of his outfit, but everyone else did.

"Good morning, Yata-chan," Kusanagi said, straining himself to sound normal. Mikoto, who hadn't been looking and was trying to sleep, looked up at the tone in his friends voice and his golden eyes almost bugged out of his head at the sight of his third-in-command.

"Morning," Yata grumbled back, sitting at the bar. His shorts rode up slightly and every male gulped at the sight. Kusanagi slipped a plate in front of the other and Yata started to eat it. Kamamoto, who was right next to his partner, gulped once more and tried to keep his eyes off of the pale flesh of Yata's legs.

'Fuck! Was he always this sexy?' The blonde thought, brown eyes closing for a second before opening once more. Yata was oblivious to his partner's struggles as he stretched his lips around the food on his chopsticks. The blonde next to Yata could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter as he watched the other eat. Mikoto also couldn't take his eyes off of his vanguard. Golden eyes stared hard at the other. He could also feel his pants getting tighter. Suddenly Mikoto sat up, trying to hide the growing bulge in his crotch. He lit a cigarette to cover the movement. He closed his eyes to try and rid the image of the brunette.

"What are we doing today?" Yata asked, looking up at the bartender. Kusanagi's eyes widened at being addressed so suddenly. The bartender sighed and nodded his head.

"Patrols," Kusanagi said, watching as Yata once again wrapped his lips delicately around his food. The tip of tongue could be seen slightly as Yata licked the chopsticks lightly. Kusanagi felt his erection straining painfully against his jeans. He let out a little breath and turned to grab a glass to clean. Yata sighed and jumped down from the bar stool. His shorts were now all the way up, and they could now tell that he was commando. Kamamoto got up, knowing that he had to follow his partner.

"Let's go," Yata said, bending down like he always did to grab his skateboard. Today however, the blonde watched as the little shorts the other wore rode up even higher and he could see some of that cute, little ass. He tried to take his gaze away, but he couldn't stop watching that tight, little ass sway as Yata walked. "Ah! What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, Yata," Kamamoto said, eyes trained on the sexy boy in front of him. He felt drool dibble down his chin and immediately wiped it away, forcing his eyes away from the arousing sight in front of him. 'I know what I want to do though,' the blonde thought. He just wanted to sink his cock into that tight ass and fuck him all day long.

"Hey brats!" they heard called out to them. They looked up to see a few gang members smirking at them. "What are you wearing, by the way? It's sexy, but it doesn't suit you."

"Huh?! Anna dressed me today, I don't care if I look stupid!"He shouted, letting his board drop to the ground to jump onto it. Kamamoto could only watch as his partner proceeded to beat the gang members once again. His breath hitched in his throat as his shorts rode even higher, which he didn't think was possible. As more pale flesh was revealed, the blonde's erection became more and more painful. He almost couldn't take it anymore. Yata suddenly cheered when he finished them off. In his excitement, he accidentally landed against his blonde partner.

"Yata," Kamamoto groaned out. That little ass was pressed against his cock and that little body was molded against his. Yata's eyes widened when he felt what was poking into his ass. He looked back at his partner with big hazel eyes. Kamamoto's own eyes were clenched shut, as he was trying to control himself. It wasn't easy. The blonde had his fists clenched so he wouldn't grab those thin hips and pull the other to himself.

"Kamamoto?" Yata asked, voice slightly shaky. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Yata. Please. Either get off me, or say I can do whatever I want with you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Huh?" he asked, voice weak. Kamamoto glared down at his partner.

"You don't know how much of a tease you are. In short shorts that show off your fucking ass and those damn socks. I don't know why Anna dressed you in that, but I don't know whether to curse her or thank her," Kamamoto said. Yata was frozen, not knowing what to do. Suddenly his watch rang with a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yata-chan."

"Kusanagi-san?"

"Yes. I need you two to come back to the bar. Patrols are over."

"A-ah. Okay. We'll be right there," Yata replied. Kusanagi made a noise of agreement before hanging up.

~O~

Mikoto looked down at Anna. "Why?"

"Because," she answered with a smirk. She knew the effect that Yata would have on some of the others. Before Mikoto could ask again, the door swung open.

"Kusanagi-san, we're back!" Yata called as he walked in with the overweight blonde behind him. He set his skateboard next to the door and collapsed on the couch. Kamamoto sighed and made his way to the bar. Mikoto had to hold back a groan as those small black shorts slipped up to show part of that milky white ass to him. Anna held back a laugh and got up. She climbed onto Yata's stomach and rested on top of him. "Hm?"

"I want to be with Yata," she answered the unspoken question. She wrapped her thin arms around Yata's tiny waist, intentionally bringing up Yata's shirts up a little bit to expose some of his stomach to the king. Mikoto gritted his teeth silently as he saw the area right above the boy's shorts. His shorts were hanging low on his hips, barely above his crotch. From his position, he could kind of see the outline of the younger's cock. He felt his pants get tight again and he tore his eyes away, instead focusing on his men at the bar. They were all watching the brunette quietly. Anna and Yata both had their eyes closed at the moment, but a smirk was on the girl's lips.

It stayed that way for a while. Yata sleeping in a very provocative position right in front of his king. Mikoto couldn't stop staring at the other, images of what he wanted to do to the other running through his head. The others were silent as they were all doing their own thing. Kusanagi was also watching Yata through narrowed eyes. All any of them wanted to do, was rip off the little boy's clothes and fuck him.

The day was torturous for every male member of HOMRA that day. Eventually all but Kusanagi, Anna, Mikoto, and Yata. That's when Tatara walked into the bar. When he saw the way Mikoto and Kusanagi were staring at Yata, he picked Anna up.

"Anna, I want to show you something," he said, walking back out of the bar.

"Okay," she agreed. Mikoto and Kusanagi breathed a sigh of relief as the little one disappeared. Yata woke as Anna's weight disappeared.

"Huh?"

"Misaki," Mikoto called out in his deep voice, this time laced with arousal. Yata shivered at the sound but looked over to the other. Mikoto was momentarily speechless. The brunette had half lidded eyes, cherry red lips that were glistening after licking them, his shirt had traveled to the middle of his chest, and his shorts barely covered anything anymore.

"Mikoto?" the brunettes voice was still sleep-ridden and he wasn't aware of anything. "Wait. Where is everyone?"

"They left already. You've been sleeping all afternoon," Kusanagi spoke up, turning the sign over so that it showed closed. He pulled the blinds down like he did every night, but also so no one saw their Misaki. Mikoto stood, the bulge in his pants quite obvious. Kusanagi stood behind the couch that Yata was occupying.

"M-Mikoto? What are doing?" Yata asked, hazel eyes widening. Mikoto allowed a smirk to cross his normally stoic face.

"You," he replied. Yata quickly sat up, staring up at his king. He started to shake, not knowing what to do. Kusanagi gave a smirk himself and he bend down to whisper in Yata's ear.

"Do you know how much of a tease you are?" the bartender asked. Yata only shook his head. Kusanagi slowly licked Yata's ear before continuing. "All of the guys were horny all day because of you. They're gone, but you have to take responsibility for the both of us."

"W-why?" Yata stammered out. Mikoto let out a hum, sending shivers down Yata's spine. It was husky and sexy, and he almost couldn't take it.

"Because we want you," Mikoto purred. Yata closed his eyes, the pleasure washing over him in waves. They had barely done anything and he was already hard, just from his king's voice. Kusanagi brought his hand up and started to rub at Yata's throat gently. Mikoto smirked as Yata seemed to melt in front of them. Golden eyes scanned over the small body in front of him. He couldn't wait to see that.

Mikoto reached up and continued to push the sweater off that small body. Kusanagi let go of the brunette's neck, letting Mikoto take it off. He also quickly took the tie off. Kusanagi latched onto Yata's throat with his lips as Mikoto slowly unbuttoned Yata's shirt. Slowly that smooth, milky skin was revealed to him. He had slightly defined abs, but his skin was so soft as Mikoto let his hand glide down the other's front.

"Ah!" Yata let out a gasp as Kusanagi bit down on his neck. Mikoto nuzzled his face into Yata's lower abdomen for a moment, listening to the little sounds coming out of those red and kissable lips. Yata didn't know what to do. He was confused and didn't know how this happened. A flash of Anna smirking crossed his mind for a second before Mikoto bit his hip. All thoughts flew out the window. Hazel eyes widened and both of the older men smirked. "M-Mikoto. Kus-sanag-gi."

"Misaki, lift your hips for me," Mikoto said, mouthing the words against the younger's hip. Yata couldn't help but obey as a shiver ran down his spine. Kusanagi smirked against Yata's throat, then started to suck and bite the pale flesh. Yata moaned, feeling his shorts slowly slide down his legs and off his body.

Suddenly, both males were gone from his body. Yata's eyes widened as the cold air hit him. He looked towards the other two to see that they were taking their own clothes off. He watched Mikoto as he sensually took his white shirt off. His stomach was toned and his abs were clearly defined. Golden eyes bore into his as Mikoto's chain rattled. It set fire through Yata's veins, and he couldn't look away as his king took his pants off. Mikoto smirked at the trance he had put his young vanguard in.

"What's the matter, Yata-chan?" Kusanagi asked, still behind the couch. He had already took off his own clothes and now bent down to speak in Yata's ear. He reached down a hand to grip Yata's stiff member. Yata's eyes widened and he locked eyes with Mikoto. Kusanagi chuckled, right in Yata's ear. A shiver went up that small body. Mikoto licked his lips at the thought that Yata was all theirs.

"K-Kusanagi-s-san?" Yata managed to get out and said man smirked against Yata's ear. Hot breath puffed over the younger's neck, causing him to close his eyes and tilt his head back. Kusanagi took this is as opportunity to latch himself onto that pale, exposed neck. Mikoto's eyes flashed with lust and he knelt in front of Yata. He watched as the blonde's hand slowly went up and down the brunette's member.

Yata was shaking slightly, eyes clenched shut. Trying to told his sounds in, he let out a pant. Then another hot mouth clung to his body, this one on his nipple. His eyes flew wide open and he managed to look down to see Mikoto attached to his chest. Teeth lightly bit him, both on his nipple and his neck. At the same time, that hand on his member squeezed him slightly. When a blunt thumbnail dug into his slit, he lost his battle to stay silent. He let out a loud moan, bucking his hips up and arching his back towards his king.

The sensations were like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was a virgin after all. Pretty innocent, too. Kusanagi let go of that slender neck to speak once more. "You like that Yata-chan?"

"Y-yes. Pl-ease. I n-need mor-re,"Yata begged. He didn't know what he needed, only that it wasn't enough. Mikoto smirked against the smooth chest in front of him. His words were mouthed against the nipple he had been abusing.

"What do you need, Misaki?" he asked. His voice had become low and husky, filled with lust. It made Yata shudder and he looked down to his king, shaking his head.

"I-I don't know. But I n-need something," he said, voice breathless and shaking slightly. Kusanagi smirked and took his hand away from Yata's member. Said boy's eyes widened at the lack of friction. "No!"

"Aw, what's the matter Yata-chan?" the blonde asked. Mikoto released the chest in front of him, hearing his clansman whine lowly in his throat at the loss.

"Stand up, Misaki," Mikoto said. Yata stood with shaky legs, not knowing if he could actually stay standing. Kusanagi came from behind the couch and gripped Yata's slim hips so he wouldn't fall. Kusanagi locked eyes with Mikoto and they both smirked. Kusanagi brought Yata's face back towards him enough to press his pink lips to those cherry red ones. Yata sighed into the blonde's mouth. Until heat suddenly engulfed his member. He managed to break away from the bartender for a moment to see Mikoto watching them, Yata's member all the way in his mouth. Yata's mouth dropped open and all the air in his body left him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kusanagi asked. One of his hands left Yata's hip to run through Mikoto's mouth. The blonde kissed Yata again and he guided Mikoto's head back and forth gently. Until he suddenly forced the redhead to deep throat the brunette. Yata's body felt weak and his jaw went slack against the blonde's. Mikoto reached up and gripped the younger by his ass so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

Mikoto would've smirked as an idea popped into his head, if his mouth wasn't already preoccupied with Yata's member. He gripped Yata's ass and pulled it apart slightly, squeezing it and kneading it within his hot hands. Yata groaned into Kusanagi's mouth at the feeling. The blonde grinded himself against Yata. He felt his member rub against Yata's asshole and he sighed at the amazing feeling. Yata gasped at the feeling and whined into Kusanagi's mouth.

A finger suddenly made it's way into Yata's opening. His eyes widened, not knowing when they had shut. It felt weird, but so good at the same time. The blonde smiled against his lips and the hand that was resting on that slim hip started rubbing comforting circles. He whispered his next words against Yata's lips. "You just need to relax Yata-chan."

Yata could only nod and tried to relax as he was told to. Mikoto continued to suck at Yata's member to help him relax. It worked. Yata took a deep breath and slowly released the death grip he had on Mikoto's finger.

"That's a good boy."

Soon another finger was added to Yata's ass. He instinctively clenched around the digit with a gasp before forcing himself to relax. It didn't feel any more painful, just sort of uncomfortable. Yata was starting to like the feeling of something up his ass. He panted and tried to buck his hips back onto Mikoto's fingers, but Kusanagi gripped his hips with both hands once more to keep him in one place. As Yata whined, Mikoto took his mouth away from Yata to just watch him.

He soon added another finger. That's when Yata let out a small pain-filled gasp. It didn't hurt that much, but it did burn slightly. The little sounds that Yata kept making, were driving the other two crazy. They needed the boy now, but they had to be patient. They didn't want to hurt him. When Mikoto thought the brunette was stretched enough, he stood up and took his fingers out of the boy. Yata whined at the loss. "Hush, Misaki."

"M-Mikoto. I n-need you, n-now," Yata said. Kusanagi smirked at the raw need coming from the boy. Mikoto sighed with a small smile, pulling the brunette closer to him. He pulled them on the couch, Mikoto lying on his back. Kusanagi watched them until it was time for him.

"Misaki, this might hurt at first," Mikoto said. Yata shook his head.

"I d-don't care. I-I need y-you," he whined. He had never felt this needy before, and he wasn't sure that he liked it all that much. But all of his thoughts flew out the window when Mikoto pulled him down onto that big thick member. The stretching did burn, but not to a level where he needed to stop. He just gritted his teeth and tried to relax. When Mikoto was all the way in, Yata collapsed onto the man. He was panting hard, like he couldn't catch his breath. He felt so full, and the burning was slowly going away.

Mikoto had to use all of his patience and it still took a lot for him to not move. This kid was really tight, as he had been a virgin in every aspect of the word. Kusanagi came over and kissed Yata's neck before reaching down to trace a finger around Yata's entrance where Mikoto and Yata met. Yata shuttered and let out a gasp at the feeling. He didn't expect for that finger to slip in with the member already inside him. Kusanagi spoke then. "I need you to relax, Yata-chan. I don't want to hurt you."

It took even longer for Kusanagi to stretch Yata even further. Mikoto was just about at the end of rope when Kusanagi carefully climbed on top of Yata from behind and slowly started to push in next to Mikoto. Mikoto let out a hiss at the feeling of another member rubbing against his own within the already tight space. Yata was trying not to let them know how painful this was. Kusanagi rubbed circles in the small of the vanguard's back, trying to help him relax further.

"It's almost done. The pain will go away, I promise," Mikoto murmured into the brunette's ear. Yata couldn't respond, but he did feel the pain start to recede. He let out a breath of relief when it finally stopped hurting. He let out an impatient whine, not able to produce speech at this point. Both men pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Yata let out a cry at the feeling.

With a few more thrusts, the pain went away completely. Only pleasure could be felt between all three of them. It was so overwhelming for Yata. He had never had sex before, and his first time was with two members up his ass. Not just one. Mikoto and Kusanagi were a sort of pleasure haze. They wouldn't have been able to stop, even if Yata had wanted them to.

Kusanagi had latched his mouth onto Yata's pale, slender neck. Mikoto had pulled Yata's head down, pressing their lips together. It turned into a full blown make out session. It only made everything feel better. Yata whined against Mikoto's lips, as the pleasure was getting to be too much. Then one of them hit a spot inside of him that made his vision go completely white for a moment.

Yata let out a soundless scream against Mikoto's lips. The redhead smirked and gripped those slim hips. He winked at Kusanagi and the blonde smirked back. Together, they started to pound into the poor brunette. Yata felt something within him start to coil tightly. It was almost too much pleasure, and he didn't know what to do.

Kusanagi and Mikoto also felt a tight coil within their bellies. Kusanagi spoke. "Shit. I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too," Mikoto let out between grunts. They lost their rhythm and began to thrust blindly. That was the breaking point for Yata. With a small wordless scream, he came. Cum shot up both Mikoto's and Yata's chests, and the kid tightened around the other two. It was almost painful for the older two. A few more thrusts, and they both spilled into Yata. Mikoto with a grunt, Kusanagi with a small moan. Yata collapsed onto Mikoto's warm chest, not able to keep his open. He whined slightly as both men pulled out of him. "Misaki, I'm going to take you up to my bedroom. I have to clean you."

Yata only shook his head. He just wanted to go to sleep with these two. Kusanagi laughed and got up off of the two. Mikoto stood up off the couch and hugged Yata to his chest. Without words, the two men got to their tasks. Kusanagi was going to erase any evidence of what had happened, as well as clean himself enough to go to bed. Mikoto laid Yata down on his bed and went to get a wet cloth to wash the kid off with. Yata sighed as Mikoto wiped the cum off of his body.

They would take showers in the morning. As it was fairly late, Mikoto pulled Yata onto his chest to sleep. Kusanagi walked in, still naked. He slipped into the bed and snuggled against Mikoto's side. Without a word, they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~O~


End file.
